A Love Worth Fighting For
by TaylorChuX
Summary: Sakura Haruno has turned into a Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Her goal is to find the Akatsuki and join them. But once she meets the new leader of Akatsuki, her whole world changes.
1. Chapter 1

The night was still. Not a single sound came from anywhere. I was in the middle of nowhere, a barren wasteland. All I knew was I had to get as far away from the Hidden Leaf Village. Too much trouble had arisen from there. As I was walking, I thought about who I was leaving behind, my brother Pein. But I shook that out of my head. I didn't see anything in sight. I was getting tired, and I hadn't eaten anything in three days. I had one goal in mind; to find the Akatsuki. I was going to join them no matter what. My brother Pein used to be the leader, but he quit for some unknown reason. He never told me anything. Honestly, I didn't even think he'd care that I was gone.

In the distance I saw a huge cave, I stopped, looking at it better. I was in the area the Akatsuki were last seen, so this must have been there hideout. I approached it with caution. All of a sudden kunai bombs were thrown in front of me, I jumped back from the explosion.

"Who's there?!" A male voice called out. I walked through the smoke, to see two males standing at the entrance of the cave. One had red short hair, and the other had long blonde hair in a ponytail. They were wearing Akatsuki robes; so I had found them. Their eyes went wide when they saw me. The blonde one chuckled.

"Well, what do we have here?" The blonde one said. I walked up to them.

"Judging by your robes, you're from Akatsuki?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What's it to you?" The redhead asked. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to join you." I said bluntly. Both of them busted out laughing. I frowned at both of them.

"Is something funny?" I asked, pissed off. They looked at me, and stopped laughing. I walked up to both of them, grabbing them by the throat.

"Now, I don't like to repeat myself, but I will one more time. I want to join you. So take me to your leader, NOW!" I yelled. They both clawed at my hands.

"F-fine." They both said. I dropped them, and they fell to the ground. They got up, brushing dirt off of their robes. I followed them into the cave. I looked around and saw boxes of, supplies I guessed. Other members were there, looking at me. I gave all of them a glare.

"This way." The blonde one said. I followed him around a corner into a little room. They had me wait outside for a second.

"Wait here." The blonde one said, going inside the room. A few minutes later the door opened and the blonde one walked out.

"Follow me." He said. I followed him into the room. There were two people standing in there. One was a female, and one was a male. The female had short purple hair, with a flower in it. The male was tall, muscular, and had short black hair, and it covered one of his eyes. I had to admit, he was hot. But I set that aside.

"Who are you?" The female asked.

"My name is Sakura." I said, looking at her. She squinted her eyes at me. I gave her a confused look.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" She asked, coming closer to me.

"No." I said, backing up from her.

"Are you related to Pein?" She asked, crossing her arms. The male looked up at me. I looked away from his glare.

"No!" I said, raising my voice. The female backed away from me.

"So, Deidara tells me you want to join Akatsuki." She said, looking over at the blonde. So that's his name.

"That's right." I said with a little attitude.

"Why would someone like you want to join us? I mean, you're just a little innocent girl." The woman said, smirking. I frowned at her, and walked closer to her. I grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against the wall.

"Don't you ever call me a little girl, or innocent. Because I sure as hell am not innocent! I've been running away for the past three days from the Hidden Leaf! Oh, and yeah, I've killed people! I'm stronger than you think!" I yelled in her face. She frowned at me.

"Let go of me." She muttered. I let her go, making her drop to the ground. She looked over at the male, and he just nodded his head.

"Fine, you can join us. But if you get killed, sorry." She said, giving me glare.

"Hmph." I said.

"Deidara, show Sakura to her room. And get her a robe." The woman said. Deidara nodded his head, and signalled for me to follow him.

"It's rare to see someone stand up to Konan." Deidara said, looking at me.

"So that's her name." I replied, looking back at Deidara.

"Yeah, and the guy that was with her is our new leader; his name is Arid. He rarely ever speaks, so Konan does it for him." Deidara said.

"Mystery man, eh?" I inquired, laughing a little.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, laughing. Deidara led me to a room, and opened the door.

"Well, this is your room. and your robe should be in your closet." Deidara said, he seemed to feel awkward. It also looked like his cheeks were getting slightly red. I rolled my eyes and went in, closing the door behind me. The room was fairly small, a bed rested in the middle of the room. There was a small dresser against the wall, and to the left was a small bathroom with a stand up shower. It was all that I needed. I went to the dresser, and opened it up to find the robe. I pulled it out, and went into the bathroom to put it on. I had to say, I looked pretty good in the robe. I took it off for now, which left me in my usual outfit. It was a black top, that showed almost all of my stomach, and black shorts that had a studded belt with it, and a black coat that went down to my mid calf, and it was sleeveless. It was pretty badass. I went back outside to the room, and sat down on the bed.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Pein. Konan must have known Pein. I hoped she wasn't too suspicious of me. I don't know what they would do if they found out I was Pein's sister. They would think that I was trying to take over. I was exhausted, and hungry. I decided to go find something to eat. I walked out of my room, towards the boxes of supplies of where I first walked in.

I walked over to a box and opened it, but only found weapons. I sighed, and turned around to find Arid standing there. I gasped, shocked.

"Sorry, I was just looking for food...I wasn't stealing..." I muttered, looking down.

"Hungry?" He asked, holding up an apple. My eyes went wide, he spoke. I nodded my head, and he tossed the apple towards me. I caught it, taking a bite out of it. He smiled at me and walked away. I could feel my cheeks heating up a little. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way.

I headed back to my room, wanting to sleep. I went to lay down. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I dreamt about Arid that night. I woke up, gasping. I was sweating, I looked over at the small clock on the dresser. It was the middle of the night. I tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. I got up, walking out of my room, trying not to wake anyone. It was pitch black, and I could barely see anything. All of a sudden I bumped into something, or someone. I looked up and could make out a male figure.

"What are you doing up? Its the middle of the night." I heard a familiar male voice say. I couldn't believe it, it was Arid. He was actually speaking.

"Sorry, I uh, couldn't sleep. I'll go back to my room sir." I said, looking down. I could tell he didn't have a shirt on. When I bumped into him, I felt bare skin. I hurried back to my room, closing the door. I jumped back into bed, forcing myself to go back to sleep. It was at that moment, I felt something for Arid. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Time flies by so fast you don't even realize it. I had been with the Akatsuki for eight months. I was getting along with everyone quite well, even Konan. In the past eight months I have been going on missions with Arid and Konan. It was quite difficult. Arid hadn't spoken to me since that one day. I've tried almost every day talking to him, but he'd just walk away or say nothing.

Today I was going on a mission with just Arid and I. This was going to be interesting. Me and Arid were to go get more supplies from the Hidden Leaf. I never wanted to go back there, but I had no choice. Me and Arid were wearing black robes with hoods that covered our faces. We couldn't wear our Akatsuki robes, people would try to kill us.

Me and Arid were walking, approaching the village. My heart was beating so fast I thought he might hear it. I soon saw all too familiar faces once we entered the village. I kept my head low. We were almost to the meeting place where we got our supplies. All of a sudden someone bumped into me. I looked down to see a little girl on the ground. Her face filled with fear. I smiled down at her, helping her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head, then ran off in the opposite direction I was going. Arid looked over at me, and I could have sworn he was blushing. I looked away quickly.

We arrived at the meeting place. Carts full of supplies. I grabbed one, and Arid grabbed the other one. I just wanted to get out of this place. Finally we reached the exit of the village. We headed on our way back.

Once we got back, Konan was waiting for us.

"Did you get the supplies?" She asked. Could she not see the carts?

"Yeah." I said, pointing to the carts.

"Good." She said. "Put them over there." She added, pointing to the corner. I set my cart down, looking at Arid for a brief moment. He had been staring back at me. I looked away, blushing a little. I went into my room, sitting down. I decided to freshen up. By the time I got out, it was dark. I decided to get some rest.

I woke up to silence, once again. I walked out of my room to see everyone gathered. Everyone turned looking at me once I entered the room.

"Sakura, we've been waiting for you." Konan said, glaring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Some Hidden Leaf Shinobi were spotted near our base just a few moments ago. We are going to eliminate them. They can't find our base." Arid said. My eyes went wide. He had finally spoken again. All of a sudden I heard a big boom coming from the outside of the hideout.

"Everyone go! Make sure they do not get in here!" Arid ordered the others. "Sakura, you and I will get our weapons ready." Arid said. I nodded my head and headed over to the weapon supply, Arid followed. I was just about finished getting my weapons, when I turned around and Arid was right there in front of me. Our bodies inches apart. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sakura." He whispered, coming closer to me.

"What?" I croaked out. My heart was racing.

"There's something I need to tell you." Arid said, getting even closer to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I like you. A lot. You're so beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him, shocked. He started to stroke my cheek, but I pushed his hand away. He gave me a confused look.

"Shinobi aren't suppose to get distracted by their emotions." I said, turning away. Arid grabbed onto my wrist, turning me around.

"I know you feel something for me." He whispered. My eyes went wide. Arid started leaning closer until our lips were inches away from each others. He pressed his lips against mine, grabbing onto my face. I couldn't help but kiss back. I had suddenly remembered all those little feelings I felt for Arid. That only made me kiss him more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lowered his hands to my waist. I started to play with his hair. A small moan came from Arid. He pulled me closer, moving his hands lower, but stopping at my ass. Arid continued to kiss me. Then he slid his tongue in my mouth, a moan escaped me. I suddenly pulled away from the kiss, remembering we had to get to the others.

"We have to go help the others." I said. Arid looked at me with lust, but I started heading towards the entrance of the hideout. Arid grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me close to him again.

"Before we go out there, I want to tell you something." Arid whispered. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide, looking at him. He pulled me in for another kiss. Then we headed towards the entrance together.

When we arrived there, Kisame and Sasori were already dead. My eyes went wide. There were three Hidden Leaf Ninja, they were all ANBU. If they saw me, they'd try to take me.

"You bastards!" I yelled. The ANBU Ninja looked at me, I hid my face as best as I could. One of them walked up to me, I backed up slowly.

"You're Sakura Haruno. A Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Leaf." The ANBU Ninja said. I didn't say anything back.

"You'll be coming with us." The Ninja said.

"Screw off!" I yelled, as I punched the Ninja. The mask broke off, and I could see the face of the Ninja. My heart almost stopped as I saw the familiar blonde hair.

"N-Naruto-Kun...?" I whispered. Naruto was an old friend. I was on Team 7 with him in Konoha. We had some history together. My cheeks started to flush red.

"I can't believe it's come to this, Sakura." Naruto whispered.

"What brought you to join the Akatsuki?! They're murderers!" Naruto yelled.

"I am a murderer! So I guess I fit in just fine!" I yelled back, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto whispered.

"These people are my friends! And I'll die trying to protect them!" I yelled. Naruto's eyes went even wider. The other ANBU Ninja started to attack the others, I punched the ground, making it shatter. Everyone jumped back, to avoid falling.

"Sakura, get back!" Arid yelled, jumping in front of me. I gasped, eyes wide.

"Arid..." I whispered. All of a sudden Arid used a jutsu I hadn't ever seen before. A cage like thing surrounded him, and a huge skeleton looking man branched out from the cage like thing. An arm branched out, grabbing one of the ANBU Ninja, crushing them. They fell to the ground, lifeless. Naruto and one other ANBU Ninja were left. Arid had this weird look on face, but he went for the other ANBU Ninja, crushing them as well. Naruto was the only one left. Arid was heading for Naruto, and I got up running towards him.

"Arid stop!" I yelled. He didn't pay any attention to me.

I became terrified, glaring up at him with peril. His eyes were bloodshot with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I didn't know whether or not I could stop him.

He appeared overtaken by some sort of evil.

"Arid!" I screeched, falling to my knees and peering up at him. He smirked, and then something unimaginable happened. The blue cage branched out even more on both sides. The one on the right was purple, and the other was reddish orange.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was terrified, and they began to back up as much as they could without seeming so afraid.

"Susano'o!" I heard him yell, and I fell backward by the force this jutsu was exerting. There were three of those force fields now, and his smile was terrifying.

_What Arid was this?_

I stood up, running towards Naruto without thinking. I put myself in front of Naruto, arms out.

"Arid, stop! This isn't you!" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?! Get out of there!" I heard Konan yell. I turned my head towards Naruto.

"Naruto, get out of here." I muttered. He just looked at me, shocked. But then he took off. I turned my attention to Arid. I slowly started walking towards Arid, preparing myself for any attack that might come.

Arid still appeared to be consumed by something incredibly powerful.

All of a sudden, Arid fell to the ground and a blue flame surrounded his body.

"Just because you have my left eye, doesn't mean I can't control you," A voice screamed out.

"Madara.." Arid muttered.

The voice chuckled, and the blue flame began to surround Arid's left eye. I gazed up, falling backwards once more.

I could make out a figure crawling out from his eye. I gasped, and became sick to my stomach.

Arid fell face forward, letting dust fly up around him.

The man looked almost identical to Arid, except for the armor and the sadistic energy that surrounded him.

The man chuckled and gripped onto the front of Susano'o. With one squeeze of his hand, the Susano'o shattered.

Everyone gasped; and even I became terrified.

"The name is Uchiha Madara, and do not forget it." He announced, disappearing into thin air.

I somehow had the confidence to stand up, and I rushed towards Arid. His Susano'o had been forcefully taken away, and I didn't know if there was anything I could do to help. I knelt besides Arid. He kept coughing up blood.

"Arid?" I whispered. He laid there, not saying anything. I had to heal him. I don't know how much it would help, but I had to do something. I hovered my hands over his chest, the green glow of the Medical Jutsu appeared. Arid was barely breathing. I saw Konan walk over, kneeling down besides me.

"What the hell just happened?" Konan whispered.

"I don't know." I replied. Konan looked down at Arid, then back to me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Konan asked, looking at me. I didn't answer her. I just looked at Arid. Holding back the tears. I had used up all my chakra to heal him. He was breathing good, but his eyes were still closed.

"He's gone into a coma." I muttered. Konan gasped, looking at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still shocked. I nodded my head.

"Will you help me get him into his room?" I asked Konan, looking at her. She nodded her head as she put her hands under his legs. I put mine under his torso.

We carried him into the hideout, to his room. Kona and I laid him gently on the bed.

"I'll watch over him for awhile." I muttered. Konan just looked at me, almost glaring at me. But she nodded her head and walked out. I looked over at Arid and he had scratches on him, and his face was dirty. I decided to clean him off, and take off his dirty robe.

I slid off his robe, putting it aside. My face flushed red when I saw he only had pants on underneath. I got up, heading towards the bathroom. I grabbed a wet rag, heading back out into the room. I sat by Arid's bedside cleaning the dirt and blood from his face.

"Arid, please come back to me." I whispered, gripping his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, still sitting next to Arid by his bedside. Arid had been in a coma for two weeks. Konan and the others said he wouldn't come out of it. I didn't believe them. I had been by Arid's bedside every single day, hoping he would open his eyes.

I looked over at Arid and his eyes were still closed. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Arid, if you can hear me, I love you too." I whispered, stroking his cheek. I hadn't kissed him since that day of the attack. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cold lips. All of a sudden Konan burst through the door. She was glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at me. I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"Why are you still in here?!" She yelled furiously. My heart began racing. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Arid is not going to wake up! Don't you realize that?!" Konan yelled. I walked over to her and punched her hard across the face. She fell to the floor, wiping blood from her face.

"Don't you ever say that! Arid will wake up!" I yelled in her face.

"Arid is our leader! You should have faith in him!" I yelled, picking her up by the collar.

"Not anymore." I heard low male voice say. I looked up to see the man that had came out of Arid's eye. I stood there frozen, my heart racing. I dropped Konan, slowly backing up towards Arid's body. Shielding him from the man.

"I'm your new leader." The man said. I gave him a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, still glaring at him. He raised his eyebrow at me, walking towards me. My whole body filled with fear.

"You must be Sakura. The Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Leaf." He said, getting close to me. I backed up more, and he moved forward.

"How do you know me?" I asked, trying to make it seem that my voice wasn't shaky.

"Konan, leave us. I wish to speak to Sakura. Alone." He said, smirking at me. Shivers ran down my spine. Konan walked out the door, closing it. The man looked at me, then to Arid's body. The man had long black hair, and red armor on. One of his eyes had Sharingan, and the other had the Rinnegan. My eyes went wide. The only person who had Rinnegan was my brother Pein. So how did he have it? He looked similar to Arid.

"My little brother always gets so carried away." He said, looking at Arid. _Little brother?_ My eyes went wide.

"Little brother?" I murmured. The man chuckled.

"So my name hasn't come up? How am I not surprised." He said, still chuckling.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." Madara said. He got closer to me, so our bodies were inches apart.

"I know everything about you, Sakura. I know that you're the sister of Pein. I know you're the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. And I also know that my brother is in love with you." Madara said, still smirking.

"How...did you...know..?" I muttered. He chuckled, coming even closer to me.

"A part of me lives inside Arid. Ever wondered why he rarely speaks? That's because I torture him inside of his head." He said, laughing evilly. I was swinging my fist towards his face, but he caught it, I gasped.

"You sure are a pretty thing." Madara whispered, lifting my chin up so I was looking at him. "Arid seems so protective over you. There must be something special about you. Maybe I'll have to find out for myself." He said, leaning closer. I tried backing away, but he grabbed onto my face, pulling me closer to him. His lips landed on mine, kissing me hard. His hands went down to my waist, then to my ass. He grabbed onto it. A moan escaped from my mouth. He smirked, and pushed me against a wall. I didn't know why I didn't pull away. Something in me wanted it, but at the same time I couldn't move. Madara had me pinned up against the wall. He was pinning both of my hands against the wall. He started kissing my neck, and sucking on it. Moans kept escaping from me. My hands struggled against his grip. I didn't want this, did I?

"Stop." I muttered. Madara only smirked. He pulled away, looking at me.

"I'm your new leader. So you obey me now. We're moving hideouts. Now." He said strictly.

"What about Arid?" I muttered.

"We leave him." Madara said, grabbing onto my hand. He was leading me away out of the room. I struggled against his grip, but he pulled me away from Arid. I took one last look at Arid, and then everything went black.

It had been three days since we had left the other hideout. Three days since everything went to hell. Madara was strict. He had controlled everyone. Except me, I wasn't going to let someone like him control me. But every time I disobeyed him, he punished me. I had scars of whip marks all over my back. I usually stayed in my room all the time.

One day I was sitting in my room. Madara burst through the door, not looking too happy.

"Sakura, come with me. Now!" He yelled. I just sat there, ignoring him. He walked over to me, grabbing my arm and throwing me onto the floor.

"Are you really going to disobey me, again?" He said, getting out his whip. All of a sudden I felt the slash of the whip against my back. I winced in pain. I had gotten used to it. He slashed me a couple more times before leaving me there, lying on the floor. I could barely stand. I just laid there, my back stung.

I don't know how long I laid there. But I could tell it was night time. I tried sitting up, but my back hurt too much. I coughed up blood, falling back down. I heard footsteps outside my room, but I thought it was just Madara or someone else. I heard the door open slowly. I heard someone rushing over to me, kneeling down beside me.

"Sakura...?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Arid standing there.

"Am I dead...?" I muttered.

"No." Arid whispered. "Who did this to you Sakura...?" Arid whispered, helping me sit up. I just looked down, not answering.

"Sakura, who did this to you?!" Arid said, raising his voice.

"Madara..." I muttered. His eyes went wide with anger.

"What?!" Arid yelled with anger.

"Shhh." I said, putting my finger over his mouth. "Don't wake him." I whispered. He looked at my back, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He got up, going into the bathroom. He came back out with a wet rag. He knelt down in front of me, lifting the back of my shirt up.

"Here, this may make it easier." I said, taking my shirt off. Leaving me in my bra. I saw his cheeks getting red, but he gently wiped away the blood.

"Ahhh.." I said wincing.

"Sorry." Arid whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered, looking at him. I scooted closer to him, so our legs were touching.

"I knew you'd wake up." I whispered, stroking his cheek. He gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You don't remember?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head no.

"You went into a coma after using Susano'o. I healed you the best that I could. I was at your bedside every single day, hoping you'd open your eyes. Until one day...Madara came. He became our new leader. Forced me to leave you, and we had to find another hideout." I whispered, looking down. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Arid wiped it away. I looked up at him, our faces inches apart. He leaned closer, placing his lips on mine. I kissed back, grabbing onto his face. I moved closer to him, and he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping onto his hair, making him moan slightly. He put his hands on my waist, but was careful not to hurt my back.

"Its okay, my back doesn't hurt. I'm used to the pain." I whispered. Arid looked at me, then went back to kissing me. He stood up, carrying me to the bed, laying me down gently on the bed. My heart began racing. I hadn't done this before. I was hesitant, and I guess Arid had noticed. He pulled away looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. My cheeks got red from embarrassment.

"I...I haven't done this before..." I muttered. He smiled down at me and kissed me.

"Neither have I." He whispered in my ear. I gasped, my eyes got wide. He started kissing my neck, softly. I grabbed onto his shoulders, moving my hands down to his waist. I started to lift up his shirt, feeling his back muscles. He took his shirt off, revealing the rest of his muscles. I bit my lip. Arid slid off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I did the same to my pants. Leaving me in my bra and panties. Arid slid his tongue into my mouth, moving in sync with mine. A moan escaped me. I flipped over on top of Arid. That took him by surprise. I smiled down at him, kissing him. Then going down to his abs, kissing them softly. Moans came from Arid. I took off his boxers, revealing his 10 inch cock. I hesitated before putting my mouth over it.

"Sakura..." Arid whispered, moaning. I sucked gently, and gently biting down, rolling my tongue over his cock.

"Oh Sakura..." Arid moaned. I started sucking harder, and harder. Arid gripped onto the sheets of the bed. All of a sudden, warm liquid filled my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow it. I released my mouth, looking up at Arid. His eyes filled with lust. He sat up, cradling me in his lap. He unclipped my bra, letting it fall off of my body. He started to kiss the top of my breast, then he started sucking on my nipple. I moaned loudly.

"Arid..." I whispered. Arid slid off my panties, throwing them onto the floor. I could feel his cock against my crotch. I wanted him, but at the same time I was scared. My body started to shake a little. I held my head low, but Arid lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Don't be scared." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I laid my hand on his cheek, stroking it. He laid down, bringing me with him, and flipping on top of me.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"With my life." I replied. He smiled, and thrusted into me. It shocked me, and hurt like hell.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in pain. Arid hushed me with a kiss, we couldn't afford to wake anyone. I shut my eyes tight, the pain almost unbearable. But it slowly went away, and the pain turned into pleasure. I gripped Arid's shoulders, digging my fingernails into his skin. I moaned loudly as Arid started to thrust faster.

"Oh Arid..." I moaned. Arid started to suck on my neck, nibbling on my skin gently. My hands ran down his back, feeling every muscle. Moans kept coming from my mouth. Arid was being a tease. He would almost bring me to my climax, but then he'd slow down.

"You're being a tease." I whispered. Arid smirked, and started thrusting faster.

"Oh..." I moaned. Arid had almost brought me to my climax. I clung to his shoulders. All of a sudden he brought me to my climax, I moaned very loudly, but Arid hushed me again with a kiss.

"I love you Sakura." Arid whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him, kissing him passionately. I gripped onto his hair again, harder than before. I kissed him hard, shoving my tongue in his mouth. A moan escaped Arid's mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Arid whispered. I stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too, Arid." I whispered in his ear. Arid started to nibble on my ear. I giggled, looking up at him. He smiled at me, biting gently on my lip. He kissed my forehead, then my left cheek, then my right cheek, and then my nose. I giggled once more, kissing him softly on the lips. This night couldn't have been more perfect. I wanted to be with Arid, forever. I wanted to be with him every single day of my life.

I woke up to laying on Arid's chest, his arm around me. He was fast asleep. I rested my hand on top of his abs. Seeing his muscles stretched made me think of last night. I sat up, getting out of bed to get my clothes. I slipped on my panties and bra, then my shorts and top. I walked over to the bed, climbing on top of Arid, kissing him softly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sleepy head." I said, giggling. He smiled up at me.

"Morning." He said in that sleepy voice. I got off of him, walking into the bathroom to wash my face, and brush out my hair. I looked over and saw Arid pulling on some pants. He stood there, shirtless. He looked over at me, smiling. I walked over to him, and he pulled me close. He tackled me onto the bed, kissing me softly. I giggled at him.

All of a sudden the door burst open. I looked up to see Madara and Konan standing there, eyes wide. Me and Arid stood up, Arid put himself in front of me, and frowned at Madara, giving him a glare.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Madara said, chuckling.

"Madara..." Arid muttered angrily.

"I like the new hair cut little brother." Madara said, laughing and walking closer to us. Madara walked up to Arid, pushing him against the wall. He hit the wall, falling to the ground. Madara turned his gaze to me, coming closer to me. He stroked my cheek, and Arid stood up quickly rushing over to me. Madara held out his hand and Arid stopped moving. It looked like Arid was trying to move, but couldn't. Madara grabbed onto my chin, making me look at him.

"Get your hands off of her Madara!" Arid yelled.

"Sakura, oh Sakura. You're such a precious thing. I can only imagine what we could do together." Madara said, smirking at me.

"In your dreams pretty boy!" I yelled, spitting in his face. Madara frowned, wiping the spit off of his face. He grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me out the door.

"Konan, grab Arid. I've got Sakura. We're going to have some fun." Madara said. Then Konan grabbed Arid, dragging him out the door.

Madara brought me and Arid into another room, throwing me onto the bed.

"Konan, tie Arid up. Then leave us." Madara said strictly towards Konan. She nodded her head, and tied a rope around Arid so he couldn't move. Then she walked out of the door. Leaving me, Madara, and Arid in the room. I laid there on the bed, shivering with fear. Madara turned looking at me, smirking. He walked over to the bed, climbing on top of me. I turned my face away from him, shutting my eyes tight.

"Madara, get the hell off of her!" Arid yelled, struggling against the rope. Madara looked over at him and smirked. Madara looked back at me, grabbing my chin so I was looking at him. He leaned closer until his lips were on mine, my eyes went wide, and I tried pushing him off. But he pinned my hands down.

"You're mine." He whispered in my ear. A single tear rolled down my face, and I was still shivering with fear.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid my love." Madara whispered, wiping away my tears. His hand went to the top of my breast, pulling my shirt down, then slipping it off.

"MADARA STOP! NOW! OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Arid yelled. Madara seemed to ignore him, and he started to kiss the top of my breast. I shut my eyes tight, tears running down my face. Madara then took off his shirt, revealing his muscles. Then he took off his pants, leaving him naked hovering over me. I looked away, not wanting to see. But he grabbed my chin, and kissed me hard. I struggled to get him off, but it was no use. I looked over at Arid, and he was overwhelmed with anger. Madara unclipped my bra, groping me. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. Then went down to kissing my stomach, then sliding off my panties. I wanted to cover myself up, but Madara made that impossible. I could feel his cock rubbing against my crotch. I winced at it, but Madara only smirked.

"Madara, stop it! NOW!" Arid yelled. Madara just looked down at me and smirked. Then all of sudden, he thrusted fast into me. I was shocked, and it hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain, and tears running down my face.

"SAKURA!" Arid yelled. Madara was too rough, he wasn't like Arid. He kept thrusting faster and faster.

"Madara stop!" I yelled. He only smirked and thrusted faster. Moans of pain came from me, but moans of pleasure came from Madara. I couldn't breathe, and was trying my hardest to get Madara off of me.

"MADARA GET OFF OF SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" Arid yelled, then his eyes flashed with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara smirked, and ignored him. Then Madara stopped, a wave of relief came over me. I gasped for air. He got up and pulled on his pants. I quickly grabbed the sheets of the bed to cover myself. I just laid there frozen, my whole body filled with fear. Arid's body was so full of anger, he broke out of the rope, dashing towards Madara. He tackled him onto the ground, punching him over and over again.

"You piece of shit! If you ever touch Sakura again, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Arid yelled. I got up, pulling on my clothes, walking over to Arid. I laid my hands on his shoulders, rubbing his back.

"Arid, stop. I'm fine." I whispered in his ear. Arid kept punching Madara. I grabbed onto his shoulders, turning him towards me.

"Arid! Look at me! I'm fine!" I yelled, looking him in his eyes. His eyes still had the Mangekyou Sharingan. I put my hand on his cheek, stroking it. I could feel his heart racing, then it was slowing down and the Mangekyou Sharingan went away. He put his hand over mine, looking me in the eyes. Then he laid his head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him, stroking the top of his hair. I looked over at Madara, and he was smirking at me. I gave him the death glare, and then he got up walking out the door. I sat there, with Arid in my arms.

"Shhh. It's okay." I whispered in Arid's ear. He looked up at me, stroking my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm just exhausted." I said, almost laughing.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Arid muttered looking down, frowning. I lifted his chin up, making him look at me. I kissed him softly on the lips, and he grabbed onto my face, scooting closer to me. I climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Arid said, stroking my cheek. I smiled at him, standing up. I grabbed onto his hand leading him into the bathroom. He gave me a confused look, but I brought him into the shower turning the water on, letting it run over our heads. I wrapped my arms around Arid's neck, gripping onto his hair. He leaned in and kissed me, hard. His hands went down to my waist, lifting my shirt up. I took it off, throwing it onto the floor. I let my hands run down his back. Arid started to kiss my neck, and I gripped onto his hair, making him moan. He pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

"I swear, I won't ever let Madara touch you again." He whispered. I smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

We got out of the shower, grabbing towels to dry off. I looked at myself in the mirror, and then put my hands on the counter, looking down. Tears fell from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to Arid standing behind me.

"Sakura...?" Arid whispered. I quickly wiped away my tears. I turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?" Arid asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Arid raised his eyebrow at me. "Okay, I'm not. There's just something bothering me." I said looking at him.

"What is it?" Arid asked, worried. I wanted to tell him everything about me. About Pein, about being a Rogue Ninja, everything. I hesitated at first.

"It's just...Madara told me how he tortures you inside your head..it made me so mad.." I lied. I had come up with something else to say. And honestly, that was another thing bothering me. Arid just looked at me, and then pulled me close to him.

"You don't have to worry about him." He muttered. I stroked his, and he put his hand over mine. I pulled him into an embrace.

"I just don't want to lose you." I whispered in his ear.

"You won't ever lose me Sakura." He whispered back. I hugged him tighter, and we stood there, embracing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months since Madara took over, and things still were hell. He would tease Arid constantly, and gave me looks that made me want to slap him. He would try to separate me and Arid, whenever Arid and I were walking Madara would come up to us, poking his head in the middle of us. He would always get into our business.

It was a usual day, I woke up to hear commotion. I got up peering out the door, I could make out Arid and Madara's voice. _*Sigh, they're arguing again._ I thought to myself. I walked out to see Madara and Arid in the main hall. Everyone was off to the side watching.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Madara!" Arid yelled.

"Hmph, like I would give a damn about what you think!" Madara said, frowning. Arid clenched his fist, and so did Madara. All of a sudden, the cage like thing started to surround Arid again. _Oh no._

"Hmph, using that again are we?" Madara said chuckling.

"Do not underestimate me this time!" Arid yelled. An arm branched out from the cage, heading for Madara. Arid had that look on his face again. Then, a cage like thing surrounded Madara as well. Did they both have this sadistic power?

"Arid, Madara stop!" I yelled. They both looked at me with that sadistic look. All of a sudden an arm branched out from Madara's heading towards me. I stood there, paralyzed with fear. The hand had grabbed onto me, throwing me at least ten feet away. I hit a wall, hitting my head hard. I couldn't move, my whole body hurt. I fluttered my eyes open to see Madara and Arid using that Jutsu on each other.

Then a huge boom came from the left side of the cave. Rocks started to fall everywhere. Arid and Madara's Jutsu went away, turning their attention to the explosion. Some rocks were heading right for me, when Arid rushed over to me, putting himself over and shielding me from the rocks. I could feel my eyes slowly closing. But then a voice called out.

"I'll be your leader from now on, and you'll be taking orders from me." A familiar male voice called out. My vision had started to get blurry, but I could see a figure in the distance. Everyones eyes went wide.

"Pein..." Madara muttered. Arid had stood up, walking over to Madara.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled. Then Madara and Arid went flying, hitting the wall. Pein walked over to Madara, picking him up by the collar of his armor.

"Look at you, you pathetic scum." Pein muttered angrily to Madara. Then Pein threw Madara into a wall about twenty feet away, and he hit the wall hard.

"And as for the rest of you, don't get in my way." Pein said, flashing a glare to Arid, and then walking into the Leaders Room. I don't remember anything after that, because everything went black.

I woke up in my room, and it was dead silent. I tried sitting up, but my head hurt. I looked around the room, no one was there. I sat up slowly, getting up. The last thing I remember was the explosion. All of a sudden the door burst open, and Arid walked in rushing over to me.

"Sakura?" He said, looking worried. I gave him a confused look.

"I can't believe you're up walking around already. Being hit by Susano'o like that, you should still be resting." Arid said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You were hit by Madara's Susano'o, trying to stop us from fighting..." He muttered, looking down. Now I remember. I lifted his chin up, making him look at me.

"Hey, I'm okay." I said, smiling at him. He pulled me into an embrace, hugging me tight.

"Well, that's good." He said, smiling.

"Well, we should get back to the others." I said, heading for the door. Arid followed me out the door.

I walked out into the main hall, and my heart almost stopped. I quickly went to hide behind a wall. Arid stopped, looking at me confused.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Arid whispered, coming over to me. I couldn't believe it. Just a few feet away, Pein was standing there. _What is he doing here?_ I thought to myself.

"What is that man doing here?" I whispered. Arid looked back to Pein, and looked back to me.

"Thats the ex-leader of Akatsuki, well he's the leader again. He showed up out of nowhere. But he stood up to Madara, which that was quite a show." Arid said, laughing. I quickly ran back to my room, grabbing a black robe. I put it on, covering my face with the hood, and tucking in my hair.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Arid asked, confused. "Do you know Pein?" Arid asked.

"No! I...I...I just can't let him see my face!" I said, hurrying out of the room. I slowly walked into the main hall, everyone's eyes turning to me. Arid was right behind me.

"And who might you be?" I heard Pein ask. I stood there frozen. I hid my face the best I could. I saw him walk up to me.

"I asked you a question, and you will answer me!" He yelled. I didn't what to do, so I decided to lie to him. I walked up to him.

"I'm a new member. I recently joined." I whispered to him. He looked at me, and nodded, then he walked away. I sighed in relief.

A couple days had passed and I spent the majority of my time in my room. I avoided Pein at all cost.

One night, I went into my room getting rid of all the things that reminded me of Pein, or things he would recognize. Tears spilled down my face, as I threw away all the little memories I brought with me. I came across a picture of when me and Pein were little. Pein was 12, and I was 8. He had been giving me a piggyback ride, and I was smiling. Pein was looking up at me, smiling that smile I rarely ever saw. Tears dropped onto the picture. I looked over to see Arid standing there. I gasped in shock, dropping the picture.

"What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms. I couldn't lie to him. I walked over to him, sitting him down on the bed, holding onto his hands.

"Arid...I can't lie to you..." I muttered looking down. He lifted my chin up, making me look at him.

"I do know Pein, because he's...my brother. But I didn't want to tell him who I was because I was afraid he'd get mad at me. And you can't tell him who I am. I'll need to disguise myself. I can't stay in my room forever." I muttered, tears forming in my eyes. Arid just sat there, speechless. But then he planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back grabbing onto his face.

"You're secret's safe with me. And I'll even play along." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. Then he kissed my forehead and walked out. I got up heading to the bathroom. If I was going to disguise myself, I needed to change everything about me. I started with my hair. I looked around the bathroom for some hair dye, surely they had something like that here.

I eventually found some, but the only color I found was black. It would have to do. I didn't want to say goodbye to my pink hair, but hey, I could always dye it back. I applied the dye to my hair.

While I was waiting for the dye to finish, I thought about my eyes. I would need to change my eye color. So I looked around for some colored eye contacts. I eventually found some purple ones, which would go good with the black hair.

So it had been thirty minutes, and I assumed the dye had soaked in. So I hopped in the shower, washing the dye out. When I got out of the shower, all of my hair was black, and damn did I look good! I dried out my hair, and put some clothes on. I put in the contacts, and looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't even look like the same person. Pein definitely wouldn't recognize me. It was the middle of the night, so I decided to get some rest.

I woke up to Arid kissing me. I fluttered my eyes open to see him on top of me smiling. he smiled even more when he saw my eyes.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed. I smiled and grabbed onto his face kissing him.

"I already told the rest of the members to play along with you acting as a new member. And I told them about you and Pein..." He said, looking down at the last part. I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I don't mind." I whispered. I flipped over on top of Arid, kissing him. I giggled as he smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, smiling and planting one last kiss on his lips. I got up, putting on my Akatsuki robe. I turned to look at Arid.

"How do I look?" I said, twirling around.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Do I look like recognizable?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, smiling and getting up walking towards me. I slowly walked out the door, heading towards the main hall. Pein and the others were sitting down. I started panicking because I hadn't thought about a name. I nudged Arid with my elbow. He looked over at me.

"I totally forgot about a name." I whispered. Arid looked over at me and smiled.

"I have the perfect name." He said smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Itami." He said, almost laughing. Go figure. Itami means pain. Well I guess it wasn't a terrible name.

"Perfect." I said, laughing.

When we entered the room everyones eyes went wide when they saw me. I could have sworn I saw drool coming from Madara's mouth. I rolled my eyes. Pein looked over at me and his mouth dropped open. He got up, walking over to me.

"You're the newbie." Pein said, standing in front of me.

"I am." I said, crossing my arms.

"I never got your name." He said.

"Itami. My name is Itami." I said, my voice shaky. His eyes went wide for a moment.

"Nice to meet you...Itami." Pein said, his cheeks getting slightly red.

"You know, if you spend too much time with your emotions, it could get you killed." I whispered in his ear as I headed towards the others. Pein's gaze followed me until I sat down. Oh, I was going to have fun with this. I sat down next to Pein, our thighs touching.

It had been three weeks since I started portraying as "Itami". And Pein was acting weird whenever he was around me. He'd always get close to me, and look at me with a look that made me uncomfortable. It was fun at first, but now things were getting more serious.

I was checking on the weapon supply, and I could tell someone was behind me. I looked to see who it was, and it didn't surprise me that it was Pein.

"Pein, is there something I can help you with?" I asked, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"Yes, there is actually." He whispered, walking towards me until our bodies were inches apart. He stroked my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"There's something I've been wanting to do." He whispered, leaning closer to me. I inched my face away from his, but he grabbed onto my face gently, pulling my face towards his. The next thing I knew was his lips were on mine. My eyes got wide, not kissing back. He pulled away looking at me, I couldn't let this be awkward so I made quick decision. I grabbed onto his face, pulling him in for a kiss. I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping onto his hair. A moan came from Pein. I pulled away looking at him. Then I walked away, looking back at him, smirking. His cheeks were bright red.

It had been three days since me and Pein's "encounter". I walked out into the main hall and saw Pein and the others standing there.

"Itami, you and I will be going on a mission together." Pein said. That worried me. What did he mean by "mission"? I nodded my head, and we headed towards the exit. Suddenly, Arid grabbed my wrist bringing me into a corner where no one could see.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Then he kissed me, passionately. I kissed back, grabbing onto his face. He pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"Please be careful out there." He whispered. "I love you." He added. Kissing me again. I pulled away, smiling at him.

"I have to go." I whispered, walking away.

I hurried up to catch up with Pein. He looked at me confused. I just smiled at him, and kept walking.

"So what's our mission?" I asked, looking at him.

"We need more weapons. So we're going to a hidden base to get some." Pein said. I nodded my head.

We had walked for a couple hours, until Pein stopped walking. I looked over at him, confused.

"It's here." He said.

"There's nothing here." I said, looking around. He walked over to me, putting his arms around me. All of a sudden we dropped underground, I looked around seeing boxes of supplies everywhere.

"Hmph, nice trick." I said, smirking. Pein looked over at me, and smiled. We gathered some weapons, and Pein grabbed onto me again. Bringing us back to the surface, and started walking back to the hideout.

All of a sudden three ANBU Ninja dropped down in front of us.

"Oh god, not again." I muttered. Pein looked at me confused.

"Akatsuki." One of them muttered.

"Hmph, you don't look happy to see us." I said, smirking. All of a sudden one of them dashed towards me. I stood there, still smirking. Right about when they were about a foot away, I swung my fist, hitting them in the stomach. The ANBU ninja coughed and fell backwards. Pein smiled and took care of the other two simply by using Almighty Push.

"Maybe now you know a little about pain." He muttered, stabbing the last one in the chest. I smirked, and inched towards him. He looked down at me very calmly and gripped onto my waist, pulling me towards him. I stood there hesitantly, waiting for him to do something.

"Itami.." He muttered. "We're the same kind of people." I gasped, and looked into his eyes. I longed for him to kiss me like he did before, but I was scared. Did he know I was with Arid? Pein continued to stare down at me, but he looked kind of hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I muttered, looking up at him. He rubbed the back of his head, seeming distraught.

"I think I love you, Itami." He whispered, appearing embarrassed. My eyes widened, and without any warning, it began to rain. I let him lean in and he began to kiss me, gripping onto my hair. I kissed back, letting my arms wrap around his neck.

As we were kissing, he lifted up my legs and wrapped them around the back of him. He slammed me into a tree, kissing me more passionately than ever.

"Itami.." He muttered in between kisses. I broke away from the kiss, curious.

"Will you be mine?" I felt dumbstruck.

"No.." I muttered, pushing him off of me. His eyes went wide, confused.

"What..?" He muttered. I stood there, feeling awkward. Tears ran down my cheek.

"I'm not who you think I am..." I muttered. He gave me a confused.

"What are you talking about..?" He murmured. I went to take the contacts out, letting him see my green eyes. I guess the dye doesn't last forever, because the rain was stripping it off. Pein stood there, eyes wide.

"S-Sakura...?" He muttered. I half smiled at him.

"Hi...Pein..." I said awkwardly. He walked up to me, punching me hard in my stomach. I coughed up blood.

"What the hell Sakura?!" He yelled with fury. "Why would you ever want to be in Akatsuki?!" He yelled again.

"Because nobody cares about me! Nobody would give a shit if I died!" I yelled back. Pein's eyes got wide, a single tear ran down his cheek. But I couldn't tell if it was rain, or tears.

"Sakura of course people would care if you died!" Pein yelled.

"No, I think you mean only you would care! Wow, that's one fucking person that would give a damn about me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Pein walked up to me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Sakura, you have no idea of how much I love you." Pein whispered in my ear. I gasped. He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. He leaned closer, landing his lips on mine. My eyes got wide, but for some reason I couldn't help but kiss back. I gripped onto his hair, making him moan. He lifted my legs around him like before, pushing me against the tree again. His crotch was rubbing against mine, making me moan slightly. I pulled back, looking him in the eyes. He set me down in front of him.

"Pein, I can't keep doing this.." I muttered. "You're my brother, and that's all you'll ever be to me." I said. His eyes got wide, but then he frowned.

"I know. You're my sister, and I love you." Pein murmured.

"Pein, there's something you should know also." I said, looking up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm...with Arid.." I murmured. His eyes got wide. His eyes got even wider, and he furrowed his brow, looking concerned.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, sweat beginning to roll down his forehead.

"No.." I replied, staring down at the ground. He threw his fist into the tree, barely missing me. It made a huge indention, and his knuckles were bleeding badly.

"Of all the people.." He muttered. "Why?" He stared at me, and I couldn't help but stay silent. He threw his fists a few more times into the tree, and I tried to move away, but he grabbed me by the collar.

"Sakura, that man is evil." He muttered, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, and the rest of the Akatsuki isn't?" I croaked, trying to grasp for air. He dropped me, letting me hit the muddy ground.

"Stay away from me from now on," He muttered, looking me straight in the eye. "You're dead to me." Then he started to walk off, leaving me in the rain. My eyes got wide. _How the hell could he say something like that?! _I thought, anger filling me. I walked away in the opposite direction he was going.

I was clenching my fist so tight I thought my knuckles were going to bleed. This is why I wanted to stay away from Pein, he pissed me off so much! I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to a tree, using all of my strength punching the tree. It almost went through the whole tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in anger. I ripped off my Akatsuki robe, throwing to the ground. I continued walking, and I was getting soaked.

I had eventually made myself a little camp in the forest. I had made a fire, I sat there warming myself up. I hugged my knees, my head hurt from all the things on my mind.

Suddenly, I heard leaves crackling. My head shot up.

"Who's there?" I hollered out. Madara walked into sight. My eyes got wide, and my body filled with fear. "What are you doing here?" I croaked out. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Did Pein send you?" I asked.

"What? No, I was already out here, and I saw a fire." He said, confused. I sighed, looking down, still hugging my knees.

"Hey, you don't look different anymore. Weren't you on a mission with Pein? Wouldn't he recognize you?" Madara asked, looking at me confused.

"Yeah, he knows who I am now..." I muttered.

"Well, what are you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I muttered, holding back the anger and hurt.

"Where's your robe?" He asked.

"Would you just shut up about it already?! For gods sake!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me shocked.

"He didn't kick you out...did he...?" He muttered. I looked at him, then looked back down.

"No...I don't think so...I just don't think I want to go back..." I muttered. Madara got up, coming to sit next to me.

"Why won't you tell what happened...?" He whispered looking at me.

"It's a long story..." I muttered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I've got loads of time." He said, smiling at me. For some reason my cheeks started to heat up.

"Well, when Pein found out who I really was, he was really mad at first. But then he said he'd loved, that he loved me more than a sister. I told him that he was my brother and that's all he'd ever be to me. And I told him that I was with Arid...then...then he got furious. Saying that he was evil...he hurt me...then left me...telling me 'Don't come near me from now on. You're dead to me'..." I said, tears streaming down my face. Madara wrapped his arms around, my eyes widened.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face.

"How do you know..." I muttered. He grabbed onto my chin, making me look at him.

"Because I just know." He whispered. My cheeks heated up again. I longed for him to kiss me. I don't why, but I wanted him to. There was something different about him. He leaned closer, until our lips were locked. I couldn't help but kiss back. Because for some reason, I wanted this. I wanted him. I kissed back, grabbing onto his face. Madara pulled me on top of his lap, gripping onto my hair. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laid back, bringing me with him.

"Sakura..." He said in between kisses. I pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm madly in love with you. I don't know how it happened, but it just did." He whispered. I gasped, eyes going wide.

Madara grabbed onto my face, pulling closer to him. He kissed me passionately. I couldn't help but kiss back. I could feel his pants growing, and for some reason that really turned me on. I moaned, gripping onto his hair, hard. A moan came from him, and he started to lift up my shirt, taking it off. For some reason, this felt right this time. I tugged at his shirt, so he took it off. Revealing his toned muscles. I bit my lip, looking at all of his muscles. He smirked and flipped on top of me. My hands went up and down his back, feeling his muscles, making moans come from Madara. I moved my hands down to waist, hesitating to tug at his pants. So instead I put my hands on his ass. I grabbed onto it, hard. Madara moaned loudly, kissing me hard. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, rolling over mine.

"Sakura...?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up to see Arid standing there, mortified.

"Arid...?" I croaked out, pushing Madara off of me. Madara looked back, smirking at Arid.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled. I didn't have the guts to say anything. So I sat there, saying nothing.

"You're disguise is off. And Pein came back to the hideout alone. I was worried sick about you! But I see you're perfectly fine screwing my brother!" Arid yelled walking away. I got up, rushing towards him.

"Arid wait! It's not what you think!" I said, grabbing onto his arm. He turned around, slapping me across the face.

"I already know what it is! Don't worry, you don't have to bother with explaining. We're done. Just stay away from me! You're dead to me!" Arid yelled, walking away. I gasped, eyes wide. Tears ran down my face. _Not Arid too..._ I turned around walking towards Madara. He sat there in the most sexy position. He was sitting up, one leg propped up resting his arm on top of his knee, and his other leg was laying straight. I kneeled down in front of him, hanging my head low. Madara lifted my chin up, making me look up at him. I leaned in, kissing him softly. But I couldn't help but let the tears flow. Madara pulled away, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Hey, look at me." Madara whispered, lifting my chin up again. I looked into his eyes.

"Everything will be okay. My brother doesn't know what he lost." Madara said. I half smiled at him.

"I'm exhausted." I muttered. Madara smiled, laying down and bringing me with him. I laid my head on his bare chest. I slowly drifted off to sleep, clearing my mind of everything.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I looked around and didn't see Madara. I shot up, scanning the area. I didn't see him. I panicked, and my heart began racing. I got up walking around.

"Madara?!" I hollered, wanting to hear his voice. Then I saw someone by the stream. I walked cautiously over there, hiding behind a tree. It was Madara, a wave of relief came over. But my cheeks heated up fast when I noticed he was bathing. But seeing his hair wet like that, and it hanging in front of his face really turned me on. He looked way, and I hid my face behind the tree.

"Sakura, it's okay. You can come out." I heard Madara say. I gasped. _How did he know it was me?_ I slowly walked out into view, my cheeks still flushed from embarrassment. He smirked at me.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked, still smirking. I stood there awkwardly. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head hesitantly. I slowly slid off my bra, letting it fall off of my body. Then I slid off my pants, and panties. I walked into the water, going up to Madara. He pulled me into an embrace. Madara leaned in, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. I could feel his cock against my crotch. I moaned, getting closer to him. Madara smirked, kissing my neck, then sucking hard on the skin. I moaned loudly, gripping onto his hair.

"Madara..." I whispered, moaning. Madara lifted up my legs, wrapping them around him. I could feel his cock almost entering me. I moaned more, clinging to him. I started thrusting slowly against his crotch, making him moan. Suddenly Madara thrusted into me. I gasped in pleasure, digging my fingernails into his skin. He thrusted slowly, gradually getting faster. Moans kept escaping my mouth.

"Madara..." I kept whispering his name, and moaning. Madara stopped, looking at me. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"What are you going to do?" Madara asked. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, we can't stay here forever. We have to go back sometime." Madara said. I looked to the ground. I know I had to go back, but I didn't even know if Pein wanted me there. And I didn't know if I had the guts to face Pein and Arid.

"I know..." I muttered.

"C'mon, let's go." Madara said, leading onto the land. I dried off, changing into my clothes.

"Listen, when we go back. I want to walk in by myself. So you go ahead and go without me, so you'll get there before me." I said, looking over at Madara. His eyes went wide.

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you!" He said, raising his voice.

"Madara, please..." I pleaded. Madara just looked at me and then sighed.

"Okay..." He muttered. But before he took off, he pecked me on the lips. Then he was gone. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even love Madara, I loved Arid. I wanted to tell Madara that I didn't feel the same way, but I didn't want him mad at me too. I dashed up into the trees, making my way back to the hideout.

It had been several hours, and I thought I would never get back. But before I knew it, I appeared at the entrance of the hideout. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it would beat out of my chest. I slowly walked towards the entrance, cautiously too. I walked in, looking around. I saw Konan and Itachi talking. Their eyes turned to me when I entered. Konan rushed over to me.

"Sakura? Where have you been? Everyones been worried." Konan said.

"Everyone?" I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, everyone. What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Never mind." I muttered, walking away. I headed towards my room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I bumped into something, or someone. I looked up to see Arid and Pein standing there. My mouth dropped open a little, shocked. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say anything.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, walking past them and into my room. I walked over to my bed, plopping down on it. I sat there, hugging my knees. I was exhausted so I decided to lay down and rest.

I guess my body wanted to sleep, because I woke up and it was the middle of the night. I got up and my whole body hurt. I looked around, not seeing anything, or anyone. At least I couldn't see anything. I sat up, my hands stretching to the sides of me. My hand had hit something warm. I gasped looking over, I could make out a figure sitting there. But then I realized who it was. My eyes got wide, and my whole body froze.

"A-Arid...?" I croaked out.

"Sakura..." I heard his familiar voice say. I felt his hand on my cheek, I put my hand over his.

"Listen Sakura, I need you to know that I'm sorry for what I said, and did. I didn't mean what I said. I couldn't possibly stay away from you. You've been on my mind constantly. And I love you Sakura. I should have let you speak for yourself at least. I'm so sorry Sakura..." Arid muttered. I leaned in fast, kissing him more passionately than ever. I gripped onto his face pulling him closer. I scooted closer to him, putting my hand on his thigh, making him moan slightly.

"Arid..." I whispered. "I'm not in love with Madara. I never was. And you need to know what happened between me and Pein..." I murmured. He sat there silent, waiting for me to continue.

"Me and Pein were walking back from getting the weapons when we were ambushed by ANBU Ninja. We handled them. But then, Pein said he loved me. And it freaked me out so I took my disguise off. Once he knew who I was, he was really mad at first. But he said he loved me more than a sister. I told him that he was my brother, and that's all he would ever be to me. And I told him that I was with you and he got furious, yelling at me. He said the same thing you said to me, 'Just stay away from me from now on, you're dead to me'...and then he left me. I went off on my own, when Madara found me. At first he was just comforting me. But then...then he told me he loved me..." I explained. Arid sat there, speechless. Instead of using words, he used actions. He pulled me in for another kiss, gripping onto my hair. I moaned slightly, putting my hand back on his thigh inching my hand towards his crotch. Moans came from Arid, and he pulled me on top of his lap.

"I love you, so much." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more than air." Arid whispered back. That really turned me. I gripped onto his hair, sliding my tongue in his mouth. I couldn't help but moan, and my hand was basically on his crotch.

"Sakura..." Arid whispered, moaning. My hands went down to his waist, lifting up his shirt, then taking it off. I laid my hands on his pecs, letting moans come out of me. I pushed him back, making him lay down, me being on top of him. I smiled at him, giggling. He smiled back at me, stroking my cheek. I kissed him softly, grabbing onto his face gently.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I looked up to see Pein standing there, frowning and furrowing his brow. I got off of Arid, standing there looking at Pein. He walked over to Arid, grabbing him by the throat.

"Pein!" I yelled. Pein ignored me, and then he threw Arid against the wall hard. Arid coughed, trying to stand up. But Pein was over by him in a mere second, picking him up by the collar. Then Pein laid his hand on Arid's chest.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Pein yelled loudly.

"NO, PEIN STOP!" I yelled. But it was too late. Arid went flying, going through the wall, and landed twenty feet away. He hit the ground hard, laying there lifeless. My eyes got wide, and I started rushing towards Arid. But Pein used the same jutsu against me, sending me flying back hitting the wall. I coughed and tasted iron. I looked up and saw Pein on top of Arid, punching him over and over again. I got up, rushing towards him.

I tried pulling Pein off, but he was too strong.

"Pein, please stop!" I pleaded. I had no choice but to do something I didn't really want to do. I took out a kunai, thrusting it into Pein's back. Pein's whole body got still. Arid's eyes got wide, blood all over his face.

"Sakura..." Pein muttered angrily. I backed up slowly, and Pein stood up facing me. He pulled the kunai straight from his back, blood spilling from the wound. He inched his way towards me, his face was filled with a sadistic smile. My whole body was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

"Now you will know my pain." Pein said, still having that evil look on his face. I gasped, eyes going wide. I saw Arid in the background trying his hardest to get up, but kept falling to the ground. Tears spilled down my face. Pein was about to lay his hands on my chest, but I quickly disappeared, appearing behind him.

"What...?" Pein muttered. I punched him hard in the back. But it didn't seem to faze him. Then he appeared behind me, and the one standing in front of me turned to ash. _A clone...? But how...? _Suddenly I heard the all too familiar jutsu.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled. I went flying, hitting the wall face first. I fell to the ground, clutching my face. Half of it was covered with scratches and deep cuts, blood spilling from it.

"Sakura...! Run...!" I heard Arid yell with all the strength he had left. I smiled at him.

"Arid...I love you..." I muttered. Arid's eyes went wide. Suddenly I felt something pierce through me. I coughed up a huge amount of blood, looking down to see a black rod pierced through me. Pein stood there, frowning.

"I told you, you're dead to me." Pein muttered angrily. Tears spilled down my face. Pein pulled the rod out of me, and I fell forward, hitting the ground.

"SAKURA!" Arid yelled, forcing himself to get up, and falling right in front of me.

"Sakura...please...say something...!" Arid screamed, tears falling from his face. He crawled closer to me, putting his hands on top of my head. I couldn't move, and it felt like my body was shutting down.

"No...Sakura...please don't leave me...please...PLEASE SAKURA OPEN YOUR EYES...!" Arid screeched, rubbing the top of my head, sobbing. Pein was gone. He had took off right after he did what he wanted. If this was the end, at least I told Arid I loved him before I died. My breathing was becoming shorter, and I could feel everything shutting down.

Suddenly, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Arid's Point Of View)

I laid there, looking at Sakura's lifeless body. My tears landed on her hair.

"Sakura..." I muttered, the tears still spilling down my face. All of a sudden I heard rumbling; the rocks started to fall. Suddenly Madara came rushing into the room.

"Arid?!" He screamed, rushing over to me. His eyes got wide with horror when he saw Sakura's body.

"What the hell happened...?" Madara murmured. I could tell he was holding back the tears.

"Pein happened." I muttered as Madara helped me up. The hideout started to cave in.

"We have to get out of here." Madara said strictly. My eyes got wide, looking back at Sakura's body.

"We can't leave her." I muttered, holding the tears back.

"Look, we'll get Pein back for this. But if we don't leave, we will die. And nobody will get to avenge Sakura." Madara said, looking me in the eyes. My eyes still were wide. What was with the sudden personality change? I looked back at Sakura's body, letting a couple tears fall from my face. Madara placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me to look at him.

"Arid! Listen, we have to get out of here! Or we'll DIE!" Madara screeched. I looked down, nodding my head. Then Madara did something that shocked me. He threw me on his back, carrying me. I clung to his shoulders, hesitating to let my head rest on his shoulders. I slowly let my head rest on his shoulder, letting a smile come across my face.

It had been a couple hours, getting away from the hideout. We never saw Pein. That made me mad. I was going to avenge Sakura, even if I died trying. Madara found an abandoned house near the Hidden Leaf Village. We settled there, making it our home.

We had started planning on finding Pein.

"We will find him. Even if it takes a lifetime." I told Madara. He nodded his head and smiled.

"The brothers are back. Better watch out." Madara said, smirking. I smiled, laughing a little.

"It's good to have my brother back." I said, smiling. He was all that I had left. I wasn't going to lose him too. I'd never find someone like Sakura again. Maybe one day, we'll reunite in an afterlife of some sort. I shoved my hands in my pockets, but in one of my pockets I felt something. I pulled it out, and it was a little red velvet box. I remembered now, I was planning on asking Sakura to marry me. A single tear ran down my cheek. I knew one thing, Sakura's death wouldn't have been for nothing.


End file.
